Touch
by theMyMylove
Summary: Maya is at her worst right now, and the night that everything finally collapses she finds herself on the verge of life or death. When she wakes up next, she finds that everyone is now willing to protect her and will do anything for her, especially a certain jerk-head jock named Luke Baker. WARNING: Swearing, emotional words. Crackships: Maya/Luke, Katie/Drew, Owen/Clare and others.
1. Pain, Hurt, Escape

_Pulling her sleeves past the black and blue,  
Once these bruises fade they'll come back anew.  
Out of her eye drops a single tear,  
As she realizes she has to face her worst fear.  
At the thought of home she shutters,  
And a prayer for help she mutters,  
Sliding under her bed she tries not to make a sound,  
Too late: the floor creaks as she touches the ground.  
She tries to hold back the tears, he hits her harder when she cries,  
But they slip out as the heavy steps get closer, she's terrified,  
She cries for help, but it's too late,  
He won't stop till he's got out all the hate.  
A daily routine, but tonight it's not the same,  
Tonight the end of the beating never came,  
Somehow, someway I got out just in time  
But what he had already done will never get out of my mind_

I ran, as fast as I could. Just ran. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to do anything but get away. All I wanted was to leave. All I wanted was to disappear. All I wanted to was to be able to be happy. But not anymore. Happiness was something I could never have again. Not now, not ever. I just wanted to leave this world. But before anything else happened. I felt arms around me. Not familiar ones, not safe ones. Uncomfortable ones. I try to scream, but the hand covers my mouth before anything. I know it's going to happen, but I can't help but wish someone would find me. Anyone at all. I feel myself being thrown against the wall of an alley. I feel him touch me, and I know it's going happen.

_I know it's going to happen.  
I know it's going to hurt.  
I feel the pain.  
I feel the hurt.  
All I want to do is escape.  
All I can do is hurt.  
He knows what's he's doing to me.  
He knows it hurts.  
I don't want to feel.  
I don't want to hurt.  
But I know what's going on.  
And all I know is that it hurts._

When he's done, he leaves me there. But only after calling me a slut, a whore, a bitch, and saying I was easy. I lay there. I'm not bleeding, but I should be. Maybe then I will finally escape. The pain, the sadness, the hurt. All I want to do is escape. But it's never easy for me. I know someone will find me… I hope someone will find me. Either dead or alive. But I don't want to be left her. I want die comfortably. I always wanted to die happily, but now I know that isn't possible. All I want now is to die comfortably. Knowing that all the people who cared for me, knew what I was going through. But I knew it was over now. I knew that there was nothing left. Now all I wanted to do was sleep. Sleep now, sleep forever. Just sleep and forget. Forget about everything, forget about everyone. _All I wanted to do is escape._

* * *

**Okay so instead of writing the rape and abuse scene, I just used a poem. The first poem was made of lines I found from a poem on the internet. I didn't write it. So credits go to original owner. The one about the rape I wrote myself. I read some online, and thought it was safer not to make it too gruesome. I think this will be the worst of it, or at least I hope so. I know it was short, but I didn't want to overdo it.**

**Please Read & Review. It would mean a lot.**


	2. Brusing, Beating, Broken

_I'm crying my eyes out,  
But no one can see,  
Because it's deep,  
Deep inside of me._

** (DREW)**

Luke Baker and I were walking home from the Dot, it was pretty late and we was the last one to leave. Luke and I saw each at the Dot. Luke was one of the Ice Hounds that were still going to Degrassi. So he would be hanging with me and Adam. We had been hanging out quite a bit over the past few weeks. He was actually a pretty nice guy. Anyway we were walking to my house when I heard some breathing from an alley way. I walked in and saw a body.  
"Oh my god! Luke, call the police. I think she's still alive."  
I went towards the girl, and felt a strange twist in my gut when I realized who it was. I felt sick and I couldn't take it.  
"Oh god. Oh my god."  
"What is it Drew?"  
"Luke, oh dear god. Luke, it's Maya. Maya Matlin."

_What do you do when you want to turn back?  
But you can't because it's  
All just pitch black._

"What?!"  
Luke rushed over to where I was standing and looked like he had seen a ghost.  
"Oh lord. The police better come here quick. She looks worse than terrible."  
I leaned down next to her and tried to see if she was still alive. Thankfully she still had pulse.  
"Maya, Maya, can you hear me? Maya."  
She moved less than an inch. I could hear her trying to talk.  
"R-r-ape."  
"Oh my god. Maya, stay with me. We're going to get you help. You need to stay with me. You need to stay awake. You can't leave us Maya. Come on stay with me."  
"It…hurts."  
Her voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like she was shouting. I hugged her to myself, while waiting for the ambulance.

_It seems as if my worlds at an end,  
But yet it just began._

Luke came back to us, after getting off the phone.  
"Maya, can you hear me? Just blink if you can."  
She blinked once. Thank god. We tried to keep her talking, till the ambulance and police arrived. As soon as the ambulance arrived we rushed to the hospital. As soon as she was rushed to the emergency room, we got our phones out.  
"Okay Luke you call my brother, Tristan and tell Tristan to call that Zig kid. I'm going to handle Katie."  
"Umm Drew, you sure about that."  
"Yup."  
I took the phone out and dialed Katie's number. I had to wait for a few minutes before she finally picked up.  
_"Hello."  
"Katie's it's me, Drew."  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"I know you still hate me, but please I beg you do not hang up!"  
"Fine."  
"Katie…it's Maya."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"She…she…she's in the hospital."  
"What? What happened? Why? What's going on?"  
"She…I'm so sorry Katie."  
"Drew. TELL. ME."  
"She was…raped."  
"Oh my god."  
_I heard a loud thud. I'm guess she dropped the phone.  
_"Hello Katie…Katie."  
"I'm here. I'm on the next flight to Toronto."  
"Okay."  
"And Drew."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
_And with that she hung the phone. Luke and I waited outside. We heard voices down the hall. We saw Adam, Becky, Clare, Tristan and Zig run down the corridor.  
"Where is she?" Tristan demanded.  
We just pointed at the operation theatre. Tristan and Zig broke down on the spot. They both sank to floor. Tristan crying on Zig's shoulder. I saw Becky crying onto Adam's shoulder. Adam looked lost, and Clare was crying into my arms. Even Luke was looking really upset. I sighed, how could someone do this to such a small delicate girl?

_With all this pain deep inside  
I can't take it, I just want it to leave and say goodbye.  
But it won't and I have no clue why._

We heard a ding and the doctor came out. We all rushed towards him.  
"Is she okay? What happened?" Tristan and Zig asked at once.  
The doctor just told them to calm down.  
"She has literally been broken. There is bruising on her shoulders, arms and legs that were there way before the rape. It seems like she was being abused. She's out of danger now, but anything at all could trigger her. She needs to rest. I recommend none of you go in for now. Just leave her be for some time. You should all go home, and get some rest. I recommend only seeing her tomorrow. Now who here is related to her."  
None of us were related, but then we heard a booming voice. We all turned.  
"Owen?" Tristan, Luke, and I asked at once.  
"I'll sign the papers."  
The doctor nodded and guided Owen away. We all turned and stared in to the operation room where Maya was laying.  
"I can't believe she didn't tell us. How could she not tell us that she was being abused?"  
"We're terrible best friends. How could we let this happen to her?"  
Zig and Tristan were on the floor, heads in their hands. Becky was the first one to speak up.  
"It's not your fault. None of us could have seen this coming. It's the devils who did this to her."  
"Ya but one of those devils, was her own father. I should have guessed. When she came over, she always wore long sweaters. She never let anyone us even hug her. She even wore a lot of make-up. I thought it was just a faze. I should I have known something was wrong. I should have guessed."  
Tristan was taking this really badly. Zig put a comforting arm around him.  
"Tristan, none of us could have guessed. She hid it from us," Zig said, trying to make him understand that it wasn't his fault.  
We all just sat there till Owen came back. He saw his brother sitting on the floor.  
"What. Happened."  
Tristan jumped into Owen's arms, and started to cry badly.  
"Drew and I found her in an alley. She…she was raped. Apparently she's been abused for the past few weeks."  
Owen, who was a hugging his brother, surprisingly, got really angry. He was about to storm away, but Tristan stopped him.  
"Owen where are you going?"  
"I'm going to kill that mother fucker for doing this to his daughter."  
"He didn't rape her Owen."  
"But he still touch her. Look at her, she's broken. I'm going to kill him."  
Tristan grabbed his hand.  
"No don't. When Maya wakes up, she will want to see you too. That won't be possible if you're in jail."  
This seemed to calm Owen down. You could tell he was still pissed.  
"The doctor said we should all go home."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Neither am I."  
"Fine, I'll stay here with the both of you."  
Tristan, Zig and Owen made themselves comfortable on while the rest of us left. Luke and Becky went home together, and Adam and I dropped Clare home. When I went to bed, I prayed hard that Maya would be alright. I knew that Owen was right, and I wanted to kill both the bastards that did this to her.

_I have this feeling every day,  
And when people ask me,  
Are you okay?  
I just sigh and look away._

**(OWEN)**

I got up and saw Tristan and Zig on one side of me sleeping. I decided to not wake them up, so I went to the cafeteria to get some food. When I got back I saw that both Tristan and Zig were awake trying to calm down a very distressed looking older Matlin.  
"Let me see her."  
"Katie you can't go in right now."  
"But, she's my sister. I need to."  
I could see Tristan failing at this, so I decided that it was my turn now. I put the food I got down, and took the sobbing girl in my arms. Surprisingly she melted pretty quickly. I just continued to soothe her down, till she stopped crying, or at least was crying less.  
"How could this have happened? I'm going to kill the bastard that raped her."  
I sat her down.  
"Katie, it's not just the rape."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She had a few bruises on her lower back, shoulders, thigh, leg, basically all over. Those bruises had been there for a long time. About 3-4 weeks."  
"What are you trying to say?"  
"What the doctor said, is that she has all the signs of a…domestic violence case."  
"Are you trying to say that my dad…he- he hit her?"  
"That's what the doctors said it looks like."  
She got up and walked away.  
"No, he would never. I mean he's her dad. He could never do that to her. He's never hit us before. He would never, he could never. He can't have."  
"I'm so sorry Katie."  
"This must be some type of misunderstanding. How could he do this? I mean, I knew he was upset after my mom's death. But he couldn't be that bad."  
Her talk was interrupted by a a loud racket from down the hall. We looked and saw Mr. Matlin trying to make his way here. A bunch of nurses and doctors stopping him. More like attempting. He pushed his way through and came down the hall. I got up, ready to stop him. But Katie got there before him.  
"Dad, stop. You can't see her right now."  
"Don't tell me what to do you worthless bitch."  
The next thing that happened shocked the whole hospital. He slapped her across the face and pushed her down.

_What do you do when you want to turn back?  
But you can't because it's all just pitch black._

The next thing I knew, I saw read and punched him. Tristan and Zig ran to help Katie, while I shoved Mr. Matlin against the wall.  
"If you come next to either of your daughter's ever again. I swear to god, you will be dead."  
I pushed him away. And went to help Katie. I helped her up, and hugged her to my chest.  
"How could he? I can't believe he did that. I-I-"  
"Shh, calm down."  
I calmed her down, and let her cry into my shirt. About 20 minutes later Drew, Clare, Luke, Becky, and Adam were back.  
"Oh Katie."  
Katie moved from my arms into Clare's. Clare comforted her, while Drew just stood there awkwardly. Katie moved away from Clare and stood in front of Drew.  
"I just want to say thanks. For everything. I don't what would have happened if you didn't find her."  
"It's no problem Katie. No one deserves to be treated the she was."  
"Or the way Katie was just treated," I pointed out.  
"Why what happened?" Clare asked, worried.  
"Mr. Matlin tried to see Maya. Katie told him to stop, and he slapped her, pushed her down and called her a worthless bitch. It's that bastard who's been beating Maya all these weeks," I explained to them.  
Katie resumed crying, and surprising to all of us, including Drew. She hugged him, he was surprised, but didn't say anything. All he did was calm her down. I guess because they used to go out, he knew how to. Then the doctor came.  
"She will be discharged in 2 days. But she cannot go back home. And who's this?" he asked pointing to Katie.  
"I'm her sister. Sorry I wasn't here before."  
"No problem, I just need you to fill in some papers."  
"Of course."  
Katie and the doctor walked off. We all sat down.  
"Where are they going stay? I mean Maya is definitely not going back home, and I don't want Katie anywhere near that guy," Drew said, we all nodded and agreed with him.  
"Maya can stay with me. My mom and Glen would be fine with it. Jake isn't here so I have a spare room," Clare told us. I thought it was a good idea.  
"What about Katie?" asked Drew. He was showing a big interest in Katie suddenly.  
"She can stay with us," I said.  
"My parents will be fine with it, and we have an extra room," Tristan explained.  
"Exactly. So that's it. Maya can stay with Clare, and Katie can stay with me," I said.  
"Katie's can stay with who?"  
We turned and saw Katie standing there.  
"Oh, umm we were just discussing living arrangements. Clare has an extra room since Jake moved out, so we thought it would be best if Maya stayed there. And Owen and I have an extra room, and we were wondering whether you wanted to stay with us while you're here. There weren't other options except for staying with Drew, and I don't think you want to do that. No offense Drew," Tristan explained rambling on.  
"Oh, sure. Thanks for the offer guys. When can I 'move in'?" she asked.  
"Today is great," I told her.  
"Great, I can't wait." I gave her a look. "Uh I mean, that's good news."  
She blushed. We all then left, except for Luke.

**(LUKE)**

Everyone had left except for me so I decided to wait. The doctor said I could sit inside her room if I wanted to. I walked inside and sat down opposite her. She looked peaceful, like she had finally had a good sleep in weeks. I finally started to doze off, because I didn't have that much sleep last night. When I finally got to sleep, I was woken up by a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Maya thrashing around and crying and screaming in her sleep. I ran to her side and put my arms around her.  
"Shh, Maya it's just a bad dream. Shh, calm down."  
I hugged her to myself.  
"Where am I ?" she asked once I pulled away.  
"You're in the hospital Maya."  
"All I remember was being r-r-raped, then nothing."  
"You were raped, but then Drew and I found you and rushed you here."  
"What about my dad? Was he here?"  
"Maya, we all know. We know that he's been abusing you."  
This made her break down into tears again. I hugged her to me again.  
"Shh Maya, you never have to go back there again. Your dad, he's been arrested."  
"How? They have no evidence."  
"The bruises on your body are evidence enough. And today he came to the hospital" I could feel her tense up in my arms "Katie tried to stop him, but he slapped her and pushed he down. Owen knocked him out though."  
"Katie? Owen? They're both here?"  
"Yup Katie came down here the second she found out, and Owen has been here since yesterday. They've both been granted leave for a couple of weeks. They're going to be here with you through this. We all are."  
"We?"  
"Katie, Owen, me, Becky, Drew, Clare, Tristan, Zig, Dave, Adam. Everyone."  
"Thanks. But where am I going to live?"  
"You're staying with Clare. She has a spare room since Jake has moved out. And don't worry about Katie, she's staying with Owen and Tristan."  
"Since when was she close to Owen and Tristan?"  
"I don't know. But if she and Drew can act civilized then she and Owen can."  
She lay her head down in my chest, and I lay next to her.  
"Hey Luke, promise you won't leave tonight. I don't feel safe."  
"I promise, I'll never leave your side Maya."  
"Thanks."  
She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, and I followed soon after.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Hope, Apartments, Confessions

**_(Note: Okay, so I am actually sorry about this. I have been changing the topic/pairings of this story like always. But here is the final one. The main pairing will be Maya and Luke. The others 2 back-up pairings have been changed to Katie/Drew and Clare/Owen. I know I said it was the other way around, but the way the story has been going recently and in my mind Owen/Clare and Katie/Drew seem to work out better. So for the mix-ups but this is now final.)_**

_Hope is a candle in the night  
hope is a long respite_

**(KATIE)**

When I woke up, I made sure Owen and Tristan were also awake. We all drove to the hospital. When we got there I was looking down and walking when I bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm so sor- oh it's you."  
I saw Drew standing there.  
"Thanks for the heartfelt apology."  
"You're welcome."  
I flashed Drew and a quick smile then continued walking. When I reached Maya's room, I stopped before going in.  
"Umm, when did that happen?"  
I pointed to how Luke was sleeping on the bed, with Maya in his arms. I looked at Drew, Adam, Owen and Tristan. They all shook their heads.  
"I don't know. I mean Luke was pretty shaken up when we found Maya, but we all were. He did seem more upset than I ever thought he would have," Drew said.  
"Maybe he has a crush on Maya," Tristan pointed out.  
"Please Luke Baker does not do crushes," I scoffed.  
"Actually think about it. Luke had a crush on Jenna, but she has Connor," Adam said.  
"Guys, I know Baker might act like an ass. He can even be one. But if he actually likes a girl, I think he wouldn't screw that up," Owen explained, I wanted to trust him but this was Luke Baker.  
"I'm sure he can be a nice guy, but Maya is so delicate right now. I don't…I don't think she needs a guy in her life."  
"Katie, I don't think Luke would force Maya into anything. He can be a jerk but he is totally heartless."  
I sighed and prepared to walk in.  
"Ugh, I hate to say this. But they look so cute and peaceful, I don't want to wake them up," I confessed.  
"Well too bad. They both need food, especially Maya and trust me no one wants to eat hospital food."  
Tristan burst in the room and yelled.  
"RISE AND SHINE MY LOVLIES."

_Hope is a feather  
Once lifted, it'll only get higher_

Luke got so shocked he fell off the bed. We all burst out laughing.  
"What the fuck? What is wrong with you Tristan?" Luke said getting up.  
Maya yawned and looked at the scene in front of her. She saw Luke on the floor and started to laugh. I smiled, it was nice to see her smile. She then saw me and her smile grew wider.  
"Katie!"  
I hugged her tight.  
"Hey little sis. How you feeling?"  
"Good. I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"You guys know that Katie has only been gone for 1 month."  
We both glared at Drew, and he backed away a little. I looked back at Maya and smiled.  
"So what's the verdict?"  
"You have to be here for today, then I'll be checking you out tomorrow. Then you will be going to live with Clare. Don't worry, I'll visit like every day."  
"You better. But seriously a whole day more. UGH! I hate the hospital. It's so depressing. And the food sucks."  
"That's why we brought you and Baker breakfast," Tristan sang.  
Tristan held out the bag to them and they both devoured it. Then the rest of then left and finally left me and Maya alone.  
"Maya, I hate to ruin the good mood. But we have to talk about this."  
"I know Katie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone. But I didn't know what to do. I was scared and I felt more alone then ever. I mean mom died, Tori moved, Cam's dead, you were in Stanford, and I didn't know what to do."  
I hugged her to me, as she broke down.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but not anymore. I am going to help you get through this and everything. You won't be alone anymore. I will be there with you through all this."  
"How? You're in Stanford."  
"Not anymore. Last night I made some calls. I'm dropping out of Stanford."

_Hope is an oasis in a desert  
Hope is a diamond in the dirt_

"WHAT?!"  
"Yup, I'm dropping out and moving back here."  
"What? Katie you cannot drop out of college for me. You need to go to college."  
"Who said anything about not going to college? You're looking at the newest honor student at TU, with a full scholarship too."  
She jumped in her bed and hugged me.  
"OMG Katie, that's amazing. You deserve it. But are you sure about this?"  
"Of course."  
"Well I'm happy for you. So how was living with Owen Milligan."  
"Not that bad. But not anymore. We are living together."  
"Where?"  
"I'm getting an apartment. We're going to stay together. Just the two of us. I'll get a part time job, and I can use some of my college money to pay for rent. It'll be a small apartment. But I think we can make do."  
"Katie, that sounds amazing. Have you found one."  
"Nope. I was thinking we'd go together. It can be some sisterly bonding time. But till then I think you should stay with Clare. It'll be good for you."  
"Okay. But you will visit every day right?"  
"Duh. So on to more important things. You and Luke Baker?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Yeah, of course. That's why when we came here, you guys were all snuggled together sleeping peacefully."  
"I had a nightmare and he comforted me. That's all."  
"And…"  
"And…I might have a little crush on him. For the past few weeks he's been hanging out with Adam and Drew. He is actually a really nice guy. Tristan and I were helping Owen pack and Luke came. He was really nice. I honestly have never felt this comfortable with someone since Cam."  
"Well it sounds like you have strong feelings for him, and even though I don't fully approve of him I'm not totally against him. But just don't rush into anything."  
"I'm over Cam, Katie."  
"Not because of Cam. I knew you were over him a long time ago. I meant in light of recent events. I don't want to you get hurt. So take it easy."  
"I will Katie."  
She hugged me.  
"Thanks for being my big sister."  
"I love you Maya."  
"I love you too Katie."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt this sisterly bonding but I need to change Maya's bandages, " a nurse said coming in.  
"Sure. I'll just be back."  
I left and bumped into Drew again.

_Hope is everywhere  
Yet hope is scarcely there_

"Okay we need to stop doing that."  
He nodded.  
"So how is she?" asked Luke.  
"She's better and we're moving in together."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I dropped out of Stanford."  
"WHAT?!"  
They all stared at me like I grew another head.  
"You heard me."  
"But Katie, Stanford has been your dream forever."  
"I know Drew, but there are more important things. Like my sister. She needs me here, so I am moving back. But don't worry. I'm still going to college, you'll be seeing a lot more of me Mr. Milligan."  
"No way, you're coming to TU," Owen said in disbelief.  
"Yup, honor roll and full scholarship. Which means I can use the college money I have on my new apartment."  
"New apartment?" Owen and Drew asked.  
"Yes I'm going to buy a seriously small and cheap apartment for Maya and I to stay in. I'm an adult now. I can have my own apartment, and since my mom is dead, my dad is in prison. I am all Maya has left as family so I am her legal guardian, and I am going to do everything I can to make sure she if safe."  
My voice starts of strong, but at the end it starts to crack, and I can feel myself about to cry. Drew can obviously tell too, because he takes me in his arms just as I start to cry.  
"Shh Katie, she's fine."  
"I know, but how could this happen to her. I mean, how could I leave her through this."  
"None of this is your fault. You did not know this was going to happen."  
I just stand there in Drew's arms and can't help but think about how much I missed this.

**(DREW)**

I hold Katie is my arms, and I feel like I've missed her in my arms. Snap out of it Drew, you're with Bianca. We were interrupted by a cough. Katie awkwardly pushes herself from my arms and steps back.  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's okay."  
We look around and see Owen, Luke, and Adam staring at us. I can tell Katie also feels awkward. Thankfully we are saved by Clare and Becky. They come and join us.  
"How is she?" Clare asks.  
"She doing good. She is just changing her bandages right now. Thanks for offering your place Clare."  
"No problem Katie. She can stay as long as she wants."  
"It won't be for long. When she's out of the hospital, we're going to go and look for apartments. I am moving back."  
"What?"  
Katie explains the situation to Clare and Becky, and they nod and say that they support her decision. The nurse then comes out and says that we can see her again. We all walk in and see her sitting on her bed comfortably.  
"Hey guys."  
We all said hi to her.  
"I just want to thank you and Luke again Drew, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me in time."  
"No problem Maya, anything for my ex-girlfriend's little sister."  
I don't know why I said that, and I can feel the awkwardness in the air, but again thankfully Luke saves me this time.  
"It's no problem Maya. You didn't deserve to be handled that way."  
Maya blushes at that, and I can see Katie wink at her. I wonder what's going between Luke and Maya, but my thoughts are interrupted by Tristan.  
"Okay Maya, if you don't mind and feel well enough. I was wondering whether we could have a little get together. To celebrate you, Katie and Owen coming home. At our house, since 2/3 people live in my house. But that's only if you feel okay.  
"Tris I do-"  
"That sounds great. I need to have good time, as long as there is no alcohol, drugs or sex I am fine. And also not too many people."  
"Alcohol and drugs are a no…sex on the other hand. With Owen, Drew and Luke, you never know."  
Me, Luke and Owen all hit Tristan on the back, while Adam and the girls laugh.  
"Jeez I was just kidding. But seriously you never know. It'll just be me, you, Katie, Owen, Drew, Adam, Luke, Becky, Clare, Dallas, Alli and Dave."  
"Wait a second Dallas _and _Dave…in the same house. Isn't that like a recipe for disaster?" asked Luke.  
"Wait you guys don't know?" Maya, Becky and Adam asked.  
Katie, Owen, Luke and I looked at them in confusions. Tristan looked down and blushed.  
"Umm well guys Dave is fine with Dallas and Alli because well he is gay," Adam told us.  
"WHAT?!" Luke, Owen, Katie and I yelled.  
"Sine when was Dave GAY!" I asked.  
"Umm since he and Alli broke up, well actually since Romeo and Jules. He was closeted till he and Alli broke up. He was mad at Dallas for getting with Alli, but actually it was just actually just a cover up for his feelings. He came out as gay like 2 months ago. Then he went to Tristan to get help and understand how the gay mind works," Becky explained.  
"Tristan, I think you should explain the rest," Maya said winking at him.  
"Umm well, I helped him understand how to cope with the feelings for a guy. Told him that just because he was gay, doesn't mean he has to act it. He can still do everything he did before, but he just dates guys. Then we stared to get close. Now Owen, I know you're protective and all, but don't go all ape shit. I meant to tell you, but it just kind of slipped my mind."  
"Tris, what are you talking about?" Owen said.  
"Umm I've kind of been seeing Dave, for like 2 and a half months now."  
"WHAT? How the hell can did you not tell me that you had a boyfriend, for 2 months?"  
"And a half," Maya added, she seemed to be enjoying the situation.  
"Tristan, how could you hide this from me? Did he tell you to hide this?"  
"No Owen, I did. Not because I was ashamed, but because I was scared about how people would react, and by people I mean you. Rightly so."  
Owen looked like he was about to explode so I decided that now would be a good time to change the subject. Katie seems to get the idea as me.  
"Congrats Tristan. I'm glad you found a nice guy, who appreciates you," she says hugging him.  
"Yeah dude, he's a great guy. When he likes someone, he definitely would do anything for them."  
"Thanks guys."  
We nod at him.  
"Okay, so is this a get together or actually a party," Maya asks.  
"Maya, are you actually asking me this question?" Tristan asks giving her a look.  
"Party it is. This means that Katie, you and Clare need to help me get ready. Becky you should come too."  
"Sure."

**(MAYA)**

We spent the next couple of hours just talking and hanging out. I saw Katie and Drew actually having a normal conversation. I don't know what was happening. First me and Luke, now Katie and Drew. I even saw Clare and Owen talking and it seemed like they really liked each other. I was happy for Clare, now that Eli was out of the picture. She deserved to be happy, and I knew Owen was a good guy and he would really make her happy. I knew Owen had a crush on Clare, but now I am thinking it is much more. Soon it was time for everyone to leave. I hugged Clare, Becky, Adam and Drew. They left first since the boys were giving the girls a ride home. Then I hugged Katie, Tristan and Owen since they had to get back home. Then just Luke was left, he was about to leave when I stopped him.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why did you stay? Last night."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you stay with me last night? I mean, sure I got raped and abused but I'm still chicken cutlet, niner girl, little Matlin."  
"Maya, you are so much more than that."  
"Luke, don't lie to make me feel better."  
"I'm not Maya. You are so much more than chicken cutlet or the niner girl. You are beautiful, and talented and so kind. I like you Maya, a lot."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, I've liked you since before summer, but back then it was just a crush. Over the summer hanging out was fun and now I really like you."  
"I like you too Luke."  
"You do."  
"Yeah, but after everything that has happened I don't want to rush into anything. I need time to recover."  
"I understand Maya, and I will give you all the time and space that you need. But I will wait for you."  
"Thank Luke. One more thing."  
"What?"  
"Can you umm… stay? Last night was the best sleep I had in a month. I would really like to have more good sleep."  
He seem to finally understand what I was trying to stay and smiled. He walked over and I moved up a little, while he got on the bed. He put his arms around me and I snuggled in his arms, and he kissed my forehead. I can safely say I had another night of blissful sleep.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	4. Parties, Getting Together, Making Out

**_(Note: So there is a little Bianca bashing here, but I love her so I don't mean in.)_**

* * *

**(MAYA)**

Katie was signing the papers well I got dressed in the clothes that she brought me. When I finished getting dressed, I walked outside and saw the guys standing there. Luke saw me and smiled.  
"Cute sweater," he remarked coming to stand next to me.  
"I think it fits," I said smiling up at him.  
I turned and saw them all staring at us. Thankfully Luke could sense that I was feeling awkward.  
"Okay, I think we should eat breakfast."  
We all left the hospital. I went with Tristan, Katie, and Owen in Owen's car, and Adam, Luke and Drew took Drew's car. While we were in the car, I was question by Katie and Tristan.  
"So you and Luke, huh?" Katie asked teasingly.  
"Nothing is going on."  
"Sure, that's why you guys were so happy standing next to each other today."  
"Shut up Katie. Okay so maybe we told each other we like each other last night."  
"OMG REALLY?" Katie and Tristan squealed.  
"Yes, but I told him I wasn't ready. After all that happened, I wanted to wait for some time. He said he would wait for me."  
"Aww that's so sweet," Tristan said.  
"Wow Baker must really like you, if he is willing to wait." Owen said.  
"You think so," I asked hopefully.  
"Maya trust me, he has never waited for anyone before. And from what it seems, he's liked you for a long time."  
I blushed and thought of last night when we told each other we liked each other. I was happy, and thinking about Luke when we reached the dot. When I got out of the car, I saw Luke walking in at the same time as me. I grabbed his hand.  
"Hey, can I talk to you?"  
He nodded and we waited till the rest went inside.  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
"Us. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I don't think I can. I don't want to wait. I want you."  
Luke smiled and placed his lips on mine. I kissed back immediately. He ran cupped my face, and I ran my hands through his hair. When we finally pulled away for air, we smiled at each other.  
"That was"  
"Amazing," I finished off.  
"So does this mean I have a girlfriend?" he asked me.  
"This means if I see a single puck bunny anywhere near you when school starts next week. You'll be in deep trouble."  
"You know I only have eyes for you."  
"You better."  
I pecked his lips again, then let him lead me into the Dot. We sat next to where Drew and Katie were sitting.  
"So I presume that Luke Baker is not taken," Katie said, as she eyes our hands.  
"You got that right," Luke said kissing my cheek.  
"Aww you guys are so cute," Tristan and Katie said at the same time.  
I blushed. We all ordered our food and sat and talked. After we finished, Katie decided that we were going to go shopping. But we needed a car, so Katie thought of the next best thing.  
"Drew, could you pretty please drive us to the mall? Then pick us up and drop us off at Clare's house. Please."  
Katie was such a flirt at times.  
"Sure Katie."  
"Thanks a lot Drew."  
Katie and I got in and we were driven to the mall. We went shopping and bought some clothes. We also bought outfits for tonight. Then we called Drew, and made him come and pick us up. It was nice seeing Drew and Katie back to normal. When Drew dropped us off at Clare's house we asked him to come an pick us up at 7 for the party. We met Becky and Clare. It was fun for all of us to get ready together. At 6:50 Drew was outside, so we put on our final touches and walked out. When we got out both Adam's and Drew's jaw dropped.  
"Whoa, you girls look amazing. Especially you Becks," Adam said, staring at his girlfriend.  
**(ALL OUTFITS FOR ALL MY STORIES ARE ON MY PROFILE. These outfits are the 'Welcome Home' Party outfits. The outfit Maya was wearing this morning was the Maya coming home outfit.)  
**"Thanks Adam," Becky said, while blushing.  
We turned to Drew and he was just staring at us. It took me sometime to realize that he was actually staring at Katie.  
"Wow, you look amazing Katie…I mean all of you."  
Katie blushed red, while Clare and I thanked Drew while laughing. We all got in the car and drove to Owen's house. When we got there, we knocked and Tristan brought us in.  
"Wow you girls look hot. Especially you Maya, you definitely don't look like you were released from the hospital today."  
"Thank you Tris."  
Soon enough everyone was here. When Luke got here, I greeted him with a kiss.  
"Okay break it up lovebirds. Let's do something," Owen said.  
We all sat in the living room. Luke and I cuddled together on a big arm chair. Owen, Clare, Katie and Drew sat on the sofa. Alli and Dallas were on another armchair. Jenna, Connor, Adam and Becky sat on the floor next to each other. Tristan and Dave sat next to each other, next to me and Luke on the floor.  
"What about 'Never Have I Ever'?" Alli suggested.  
"You know the last time we played that game, we ended up making out," Drew smirked, raising his eyes suggestively.  
"That's my girlfriend Drew," Dallas said throwing a pillow at Drew, and Katie hit Drew's chest.  
"What's never have I ever?" asked Becky.  
"You take turns saying something you have never done, and whoever has done it has to take an item of clothing off," I explained.  
Everyone looked at me.  
"How the hell did you know that?" Katie asked.  
"Katie, your my sister. Do you know how many parties I had to go to because of you and Drew."  
"Oh."  
"Okay let's play. Who wants to start," Owen said.  
"Me!" Tristan said.  
We all nodded at him.  
"Never have I ever kissed someone on the ear."  
"I hate you," I said.  
I glared at him and removed my necklace _(just pretend that all the girls are wearing jewelry as well)._ Everyone looked at me in shock.  
"Who the hell did you kiss on the ear?" asked Katie.  
"Umm Cam, it was our second date and we were about to kiss and he moved his head," I explained, "Okay next person."  
"Never have I ever had drunk sex with someone."  
Both Katie and Drew awkwardly took off their jackets.  
"Okay, never have I ever been felt up."  
I took off my earring and Clare took off her necklace. Everyone looked at us for some explanation.  
"Wes, in a hall way last year. It was a misunderstanding," Clare said.  
"Umm at Drew's party, I was talking to this guy, and he started to feel my up," I said, awkwardly.  
Luke's griped tightened around me. Katie looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it.  
"Never have I ever been paid for a blow job," Clare said, evilly grinning at Alli.  
Alli took her leggings off.  
"When did this happen?" Dallas asked.  
"Vegas night," Drew, Owen, Clare, Jenna, Dave, Connor and Adam said simultaneously.  
"By who," Dallas demanded.  
"By that one," Alli said pointing at Owen.  
"Hey I feel really bad about it now, like seriously. And also you were pretty upset because Drew cheated on you," Owen said defensively.  
"Whatever," Alli said.  
"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping," Katie said next.  
Luke, Owen, Drew, Dallas, and shocking Becky took something off. We all looked at her in shock.  
"BECKY!" Luke said, shocked.  
"What? It was a dare at a friend's party. It was just 4 girls. No one saw us," she explained, like it was nothing.  
"Umm Never have I ever uh…had a three some."  
Thankfully no one removed anything.  
"Never have I ever cheated on someone."  
Katie, Drew, Luke, Dave, Jenna and I took something off. Luke and I looked at each other.  
"Who did you cheat on?" I asked him, accusingly.  
"This girl I went on a couple of dates with. How about you?" he asked, surprised.  
But before I could answer, Katie did for me.  
"Maya you did not cheat on him. You guys broke up," Katie said.  
"Well I felt like I cheated on him. We broke for like a couple of minutes, then got back together. It was basically cheating. It was one of the reasons' why he did it." I snapped back at her.  
"Umm who are we talking about here?" asked Drew, confused.  
"Cam," Katie and I said at the same time.  
The room fell silent.  
"Okay, Katie who did you cheat on?" Drew asked, trying to change the subject.  
"Umm Jake. In Vegas," she said, hesitatingly.  
"Oh…"  
"Never have I kissed someone of the same gender."  
Again no one took anything off, though I know Adam felt like he should have.  
"Never have I ever gone to a strip club."  
Owen, Dallas, Luke and Drew took something off.  
"When?" Katie, Clare, Alli and I demanded.  
"It was one of our guy's birthday. So the team took him there. It was not voluntarily, trust me," Dallas explained.  
"Though I do remember you and Baker having a lot of fun," Owen remarked, earning him two pillows to the head, while Alli and I glared at our boyfriends.  
"You know I only have eyes for you," Luke and Dallas said before kissing us.  
"When did you go?" Katie demanded to know from Drew.  
"Um it was kind of while we were dating. Like at the beginning. It was just a party," Drew nervously explained.  
"You went to a strip club while we were dating, god you're such a pig," Katie said, turning face away from Drew, which earned giggles from all the girls and a pat on the back from Owen.  
"Never have I ever done something with a boyfriend/girlfriend that I regret," Connor said, while putting his arm around Jenna.  
Surprisingly no one took anything.  
"Well that's surprising. How come you didn't take off anything?" Katie asked Drew.  
"Why, I have never done anything I regret with my girlfriends. I've done things behind their backs that I regret, but nothing with them." Drew said.  
"Does you asking a certain someone to hide the fact that you slept with them from the rest of the world, not ring a bell?" Katie said.  
"Yeah, but I never said I regretted it," he told her.  
"Oh…" she said quietly.  
"Never have I ever done drugs," Dallas said, changing the subject fast.  
Owen, Katie and Alli took something off. I knew about Owen and Katie, but not about Alli.  
"Okay this is getting boring, let's do something else," Alli said.  
"What bout spin the bottle," Becky suggested.  
We all looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Becks are you okay? Owen you sure there is no alcohol at this party," Luke asked, concerned about his sister.  
"Of course not, Tristan and Maya are here," Owen said, also shocked at the peppy girl.  
"Luke, I'm not drunk or high. I can be fun you know," Becky said rolling her eyes.  
"Well I'm up for it," Drew said.  
"You're always up for it," Katie sad rolling her eyes.  
We all agreed, and Owen got a bottle. Becky went first, and shockingly it landed on me. I was shocked, but then thought what the heck. Becky and I leaned forward and kissed each other. When we pulled away, we looked around and everyone was frozen.  
"Umm Becky I think we broke them," I said, trying to snap Luke out of it.  
"Hey guys look the cops," Becky yelled.  
Everyone woke up from the trance.  
"I knew that would work."  
"Wow Becky, you are just amazing. I should invite you to parties more often," Drew said.  
"My sister and girlfriend just kissed. I'm feeling a little awkward," Luke said.  
I kissed him.  
"Feel better," I asked him.  
"Much," he said, capturing my lips again.  
"I can't believe my sister has kissed a girl before me," Katie said, still in shock.  
"Can we please move on?" Becky asked.  
Next Clare spun the bottle, and luckily for her it landed on Owen. The kissed, and before they could take it any further, Adam made the break it up. Next Drew spun it and shockingly it landed on Katie. The room went silent, because everyone knew what had gone down between them.  
"Oh for god's sake," Katei said. She grabbed Drew and kissed him on the lips. Drew responded like immediately. They actually started to make out.  
"Uhh guys," I said, feeling a little awkward.  
Katie pulled away, and looked a little dizzy.  
"Umm I need some air," she said, before running out, "no one tell Bianca or Jake."  
I was about to go after her, when Drew got up.  
"I'll go," he said, before running out after her.

**(KATIE)**

I ran out of the house before anything else could be said or done. What just happened? Did I just kiss Drew? And did I just enjoy it? No I didn't, I couldn't have. I love Jake and only Jake. Don't I? I was just sitting outside on the front porch, when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned and saw Drew. I made to get up, but he pulled me back down.  
"Drew, please don't."  
"Katie listen to me. I never regretted anything I did with you, I regret cheating on you with Bianca. But I never regretted our relationship. Katie, you and I went through a lot together. Me and Alli were never meant to work out. But you and me, we could have worked. I just had to be myself and go an screw it up."  
"Drew, what are you trying to say?"  
"What I'm trying to say is that I miss us. I love Bianca, I do. But she never got me how you do. You actually cared about the real me, you helped me through my dark and hard times. I helped you through yours. We weren't perfect, but that's what made us perfect for each other. I've been missing us recently. Even before all this happened. When Bianca left to college I don't think she even thought about how it would affect us, me, our relationship. It would have been different with you."  
"Drew, you're engaged to Bianca. You proposed to her. It must mean something."  
"It did. But I think I only did it because she was the only constant in my life. I always had her."  
"Then why are we here right now Drew."  
"Because I don't want Bianca," Drew yelled frustrated.  
I just looked at him in shock. Did he just say that? No! I must be going crazy! Did he just say that he didn't want Bianca? He got up and walked around a little.  
"Drew do you know what you're saying? Are you high or something?"  
"No, I'm not high or drunk or anything Katie. I'm being dead serious. I don't want Bianca. Sure my life has been good with her for these few months. Bianca, we are meant to be with each other. But I only ever felt my absolute best with you Katie. Only you."  
"But Drew-"  
I got cut off with his lips on mine. I kissed him back almost immediately. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly to him. I ran my hands through his hair. The kiss grew hungrier and hungrier by the moment. We finally pulled away for air. Drew said exactly what was on my mind.  
"Let's get out of her."  
I just nodded my head and we went in, not before fixing myself of course.  
"Umm we'll just be back."  
Drew grabbed his stuff and we both headed out. His parents were gone for the weekend and so we had his house to ourselves. Once we got into his room we found ourselves kissing again and much more passionately. Drew threw me on his bed and took his shirt off. I knew tomorrow, I would either be super happy that this happened or think that I had made a huge mistake.

**(CLARE)**

I just stared at the door after Katie and Drew left.  
"I told you there might be sex tonight," Tristan said.  
Most of us laughed, while Adam and Maya grimaced. For the rest of the night Luke, Becky, Adam and Maya talked, while Owen, Dallas, Alli and I talked about random things. Mostly about school. When it finally got pretty late, Luke dropped Maya and I home. We got ready for bed and I went to sleep. Halfway through the night I was awoken by screaming. I ran up to Maya's room and saw her crying and sweating. She looked terribly pale and sick. I sat next to her.  
"Maya, are you okay?" I asked her, hugging her.  
"I just had a nightmare about that night. It's starting to happen again."  
"How have you been sleeping the last two nights?"  
"Really good."  
"How?"  
"Because I was in Luke's arms. His arms made me feel safe."  
"Do you want me to call him?"  
"No, it's okay. I can make it through."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah! Just go back to sleep."  
I nodded and went down to the kitchen to get some water. When I came back up, I check one Maya. I saw her thrashing around, and knew she would not be getting a good night's sleep. I went to my room and took my phone out. I called Luke.  
_"Hello" he said sleepily._  
"Luke, it's me Clare."  
_"Edwards, why are you calling me so late?"_  
"It's Maya."  
_"Why what's wrong with her? Is she okay?" he asked, suddenly more alert._  
"No, she woke up screaming and sweating a few minutes ago. She said that she is having nightmares again. She also said that she only felt safe and comfortable when she was with you. I asked her whether she wanted me to call you, but she said no. I think you need to come, she is still thrashing around and I don't think she's going to sleep well tonight."  
_"I'll be there in 15 minutes." He said hanging up the phone._

**(MAYA)**

I again woke up from my nightmare. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep properly tonight. So I went downstairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I turned around and saw a shadow. I was about to scream when I felt a familiar pair arms around me.  
"Luke?" I whispered.  
"Yeah Maya?"  
"What the hell are you doing here? You gave me a mini heart attack."  
"Clare called me. She said you couldn't sleep."  
"I told her not to. I didn't want to disturb you."  
"Maya, I would be more disturbed if you didn't call me. Come on let's get you to bed."  
We walked up to 'my room' and we got into the bed. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt at ease immediately. Once again, I went to sleep very peacefully.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
